If Only These Eyes Could Speak 10,000 Truths
by SkyeTorment
Summary: Currently, this takes place when Itachi is around 13 and when he is in the preparation process of killing off his clangains the mangekyou sharingan. Some real parts of the Naruto series plot have been modified to fit into my version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

img src"http://images. / 

"Brother, you can put me down now," little Sasuke chided. He sat on Itachi's shoulders as Itachi carried him steadily. His left leg had been bandaged after a heavy blow during outdoor Tai-jutsu practice. His large black eyes penetrated into Itachi's…their eyes were almost the same yet so different in what lay beneath…Itachi smiled to himself.

'He always pushes so hard. Is this power for hunger or simply brotherly competition?' Itachi contemplated in his head, 'Brotherly competition,' he finally decided on.

Sasuke, only 7 years old, didn't, no, couldn't share his drive for power. Sasuke thought it came so easy but it didn't. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Itachi murmured as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke paused, staring up at the Uchiha symbol on the Police quarters building. Itachi knew he would have to explain. Itachi explained as best as he could how the Uchiha's started these headquarters and still took care of the order of Konoha to this day. At the end of his explanation, he couldn't help but add,

"Because criminal ninjas can only be stopped by the best."

As a result, he knew Sasuke could only gaze in admiration at the headquarters. He knew that expression only too well for he used to be exactly that way.

He sought out for power and was still seeking it. Yet he had larger dreams…Dreams that exceeded this clan…If only Sasuke knew…but of course he could never tell. His younger brother would never understand. He knew how different they were in mindset...

"Brother, will you join the police headquarters?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't know what to tell him. Lie…his immediate instinct told him No, he decided….only lie a bit….

"I-I'm not sure," he said tentatively.

"You should!" Sasuke objected enthusiastically.

"I'm going to join them one day, too!" Sasuke declared proudly.

Itachi could only nod. We will see about that…he thought grimly. He didn't want to think about the upcoming events that would perhaps, shatter poor Sasuke's life. He lowered his gaze. Sasuke continued, oblivious to his brother's pained expression,

"Tomorrow, I will start my 1st day at the Academy. The start of my dream!"

Sasuke raised his head to peer up at the clouds above happily. Itachi could not help but feel a rush of affection for his younger brother. So much vibrant hopes and dreams…

He was glad that his brother could feel at such ease. Not like the heavy pressure that constantly lay on him every minute of every passing day… Of course he could never outwardly show his pleasure towards his promising younger brother.

He walked on silently toward the Uchiha manor not looking forward to seeing his father face set in displeasure. His thoughts seemed faraway…lost….as Sasuke peered at his face. He decided not to talk to his brother anymore in fear of disturbing him.

Itachi continued to walk, thinking… If only Father could turn the attention away from him. He didn't crave or seek attention the way Sasuke did. He didn't deserve a single bit of attention with what he was about to do. Why couldn't he only see that and look at Sasuke a bit more? In a way, he anticipated the day he would kill his father,…his mentor, and director.

'Foolish father,'… Itachi thought bitterly. My mind is not set only on ANBU… I have my own hopes goals and dreams…

Suddenly, Itachi was abruptly interrupted from his deep thoughts. A sudden movement from behind made Itachi sharply turn back with Sasuke still on his shoulders. A twig snapped. Footsteps echoed… Perhaps, an attack?...

'No...,' he decided.

An attacker wouldn't be this inept…It could only mean one thing…

"Surprise!" A high pitched voice yelled out.

Itachi loosened his grip when he felt Sasuke being lifted off his shoulders.

"Kaira-san!" ('Ky-ra') ,Sasuke squealed happily as he flung his small arms around her shoulders. She beamed down at him and swung him around a few times as he continued to laugh and giggle. She then set him down gently back on the ground.

Sasuke peered up at her in admiration then his expression turned serious,

"Kaira-san, must you always lift me up and swing me around?" His face looked exasperate, "I am close to a man now and about to start my first day at the Academy tomorrow. I must resume training."

Kaira only nodded and gave a mock salute to indicate that she understood.

'Cute kid but growing up so fast…,' she thought affectionately.

Sasuke then walked away with a set expression proudly limping to the training ground in spite of his twisted, bandaged leg.

Kaira then turned her gaze around to face Itachi, his hands now devoid of carrying Sasuke.

Itachi silently stared at her as she turned around to face him. How different she was from him…so care-free and light… yet she was absolutely radiant. She looked stunning as her long black hair crowned around her face and her dark gray/violet eyes peered up at him expectantly.

"Well…?" She asked looking almost hurt now. "Have you nothing to say to me, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi decided to speak up now seeing as how she obviously wanted him to say something but it was often rare of him to speak unnecessarily.

He confidently strode forward and grasped her shoulders. He noticed how her knees involuntarily shook as he leaned in forward to sniff her scent for today. She always smelled so good… He smirked as she shuddered once more, that always happened when he got in too close.

"Lavender" he said to himself after sniffing only once.

She looked stunned, "Itachi-kun!, I haven't talked to you in 4 days and all you can say to me is Lavender!" "Please!, aren't you happy to see me at all?!" Her face was set in frustration, her eyes glinted under the sun.

Itachi knew he had to find the right words to say yet…Well…she was only too cute when she was angry. Still beautiful…Almost pixie-like….

He shook his head then cleared his throat. "Kaira-chan, forgive me but I can not speak to you now. Father…he is expecting me very soon. I will meet you near the forest outside of Konoha" She continued to stare at him, apprehensively...

Itachi knew he would have to try harder… "Please?" His cool breath blew into her face playfully as his fingertips brushed over her cheek. Internally, Itachi wanted to kick himself. He wished he could have different news for her. Of course, meeting with his father was not desirable but it had to be done.

He looked at her pleadingly begging with his eyes for her to understand," Will you wait for me there, Kaira-chan?"

Kaira sensed subtle sadness flicker in his eyes as he uttered these words. She wanted to reach out and embrace him, tell him that she wouldn't miss being there for the world yet Kaira could only nod as she gazed deeper into his eyes, mesmerized by its complexity.

"Good…" His deep voice, hollow with sorrow, murmured as his thumb brushed against her cheek once more brushing a stray hair away.

"See you…there" He breathed into her ear as he whirled away and strode off into the distance.

Kaira stared after him feeling strangely empty. He always seemed so busy….So overworked. Whenever she talked to him, sorrow seemed to flicker in his eyes as if he regretted every single action he made. Why didn't she speak up? Why did she always feel so weak around him? It was like a single touch could shatter her like a fragile object.

She saw Itachi still a medium distance down the path, in sight of the Uchiha manor. It wasn't too late to stop him…she knew that this was not a smart move yet her instincts told her otherwise...

She started to jog and then picked up the pace, "Itachi-kun!" She cried, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards him.

She ran and ran down the path. How far did he walk in a matter of seconds? It was then that she realized in a few milliseconds that she would crash headlong into his back unless she slowed down. …

'Too late,'… she thought, cursing herself for being so clumsy.

Luckily, Itachi actually had amazing reflexes and turned around before she and him both toppled over. Kaira looked up into his eyes; his arms were still firmly around her.

'Strange,…' She thought. His face looked almost amused. She hadn't seen that expression on his face in a long time and she liked it. She smiled dreamily.

His eyebrows then raised higher and a confused slowly spread across his face. "Kaira-chan?" He asked…still holding her in the fortress of his arms probably scared that she would jump up and do something reckless if he let her go.

Kaira looked up into his face. She still saw the sorrow etched in his eyes. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that this expression wouldn't be permanent. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Itachi! Will you truly come to see me-at the forest?-You must. I need you to be there" , she paused not sure whether to make her statement more personal. She continued after short hesitation, "……For me" Her eyes pleaded with his. She hoped he would understand…

Hurt flashed across his face before he quickly looked away, avoiding her pleading face. "I gave you my word that I would be there. Is that not enough?" He asked.

"Not if it means that you must be in sorrow every second of every day! I can't stand to see you hurt!" Itachi still avoided her searing gaze.

He simply didn't understand…He really was ignorant enough to believe that he had been fooling her. Was it that obvious this whole time? He wondered… He withdrew his arms from around her and gently tried prying her tight fingers away from his neck. They wouldn't budge.

"F-father will be expecting me." He said simply before forcibly breaking free of her tight grasp. He leaned down to give her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"As I said before, forgive me. I can and I will explain everything you want me too. It pains me that you are hurt but I must leave for now." He pecked her on the cheek yet Kaira's face did not brighten as he expected to.

He then wheeled around and quickly left hoping not to be followed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaira walk away in the opposite direction, her head hung down dejectedly.

Kaira continued to walk down the path, the opposite way of Itachi's route. She hated secrets being kept from her but she had to allow him privacy to his thoughts. What was wrong with him, though? They had been childhood friends since they were four. She had always run over to comfort him when his demanding father yelled at him for his misdeeds. Of course, he had very few misdeeds but it was only until now that his father seemed truly proud of Itachi yet his expectations were still very high. She knew something more was developing whenever his eyes would linger to her in the Academy class or when he broke the rules to come out and see her. She knew they were still young of course, but she had feelings for him and she knew that he knew. She only assumed that he felt the same… Their bond was so deep that they shared everything together. What was going wrong now? She certainly hadn't changed…so something was very wrong.

'I guess seeing him in the forest this evening will be the only way to find out…,' she thought.

Itachi slowed down when he realized that he wasn't being followed by Kaira. He felt more alone than ever. He might have told her if he was completely sure that she would understand. He knew that he forced pleasure to show on his face to appear fine in front of his family and Sasuke.

Sometimes he didn't even bother talking to them for fear that they would notice how differently he was acting. But, he had no idea that the sadness showed in his eyes even when talking with Kaira. He thought he had been doing a fairly decent job with keeping his emotions in check, to keep under constant vigilance. Of course, in his decision, he was still torn...

'Why am I so…weak?' ,He wandered to himself. Yet…He knew that when the day came to take action, he must use excuses and act without hesitation.

It was true that he was not at all closest to his family but still…the connections were still there no matter how much he tried to break them off.

Today will be the day I tell Kaira, he decided. He was determined…but the reason that still lurked in the back of his head was much different…He couldn't bear to leave her after his plan completed. The pain hollowed out in his chest. He felt unable to breathe and ready to collapse. He forced that idea out of his head. Today, he would not think of that. That thought is what almost killed him the most. Worst of all is that he would never see her again. How would he tell her that?...

Itachi's thoughts lurched into the present as he saw his father's hard, stony face as he walked through the Uchiha manor entrance…His father merely said, "Follow me, you were expected much earlier." As he led the way towards the open room where Sasuke was already waiting. "Father," Itachi acknowledged curtly as he followed him.

This would be a long discussion and he could find time to figure out how he would tell Kaira, he knew it wouldn't be easy, he couldn't stand to break her heart.

'Why am I so weak? 'He wondered again as he heard his father's voice speak to him about trivial upcoming ANBU promotions.

To see her in the forest in the evening…. He had a sinking feeling that it would be a long day ahead…


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi stood near the outskirts of the forest of death, waiting. His eyes scanned the edge anxiously 'When will she get here?'... some of his thoughts made him even wonder; 'Will she show up?'... He wouldn't blame her if she decided not to. After how he had spoken to her, he couldn't blame her. His hand clenched and unclenched the paper in his pocket. He pulled it out to read it once more:

_Destroy the center of the Uchiha Clan,_

_How much are you willing to sacrifice for it?_

There were only two lines on that page yet they would undoubtedly change his life. He had exactly a few days and a few days only to await and prepare for his plan that would spring into action. There was no doubt, he could easily do it but it didn't mean he entirely wanted to. 'Why are you so weak?...' ,a taunting voice echoed in his head. Itachi shook his head to avoid that taunting voice. He didn't need it to distract him at the moment.

Father had spent a while discussing ANBU and the worthless meetings involving the corrupt Uchiha Clan. Today, he had been accused of killing Shisui, his best friend. How dare they accuse him of simply wanting more power...'Of course, they had misjudged Itachi's container. They thought his hopes only involved their clan. The pitiful clan that limited instead of expanding power... 'I wouldn't mind killing them all--father included--they got in his way,' he decided. Killing Shisui had not been easy. Internally, it had frayed the edges of his heart...Indeed, it was painful having to watch his friends body be tossed away in the river... But power was needed...A sacrifice was necessary for the newly acquired Mangekyou Sharingan. It would make him almost entirely invincible. Today, he had gotten out of hand voicing these opinions which as he now figured, was a bad move. He had drawn suspicion to himself. Hearing his brother's voice of protest had drawn him back to reality. Hurting them anymore would be useless. His sorrow reached out to Sasuke as he saw how his outburst had pained him.

Apologizing, bowing down to those weak fools lower than him had been difficult but like everything else he was doing, it was necessary.

Itachi looked towards the forest of death once more. 'She is not coming,' he thought. He turned back to leave but not before looking back, one last time. He would never have a chance to tell her good-bye...Suddenly, without warning, he saw a shadow approach. A jolt of-what was that feeling?.. .relief...joy...exploded like fireworks throughout him and coursed throughout his veins. She was here, 'of course she would have come no mater what' ,he thought, scolding himself for doubting her. He took a deep breath and walked towards her bracing himself for what he was about to do next.

Kaira saw Itachi waiting her near the outskirts of the forest of death. 'A bit of an ironic place to talk,' she thought eerily. She saw Itachi walking towards her, his long black bangs waving in the slight breeze. She decided to play it calm and wait for him to come to her. She leaned her back against the nearest tree, nonchalantly.

'He sure is taking his time...' ,she thought, annoyed. She had been anticipating this moment since this morning when she had saw him last. He had seemed troubled and preoccupied when she had last spoke to him. Finally, he reached her, his onyx eyes, tinted with hesitation, staring down at her. His arm reached out and his hand grasped the side of the tree that she was leaning against. He leaned in forward and kissed her forehead gently. "We need to talk." He stated, abruptly pulling away. Itachi started to walk away quickly, obviously expecting her to follow.

'No...', Kaira decided. They would talk right here and now. There was no turning back... "Itachi, lets talk here", she stated, hoping that he wouldn't be offended about her not wanting to walk. She sat down near the tree and indicated to a spot beside her. Itachi turned around silently, walked over, and sat down next to her. She continued to stare at him, expectantly. She still continued to stare at him when he didn't speak. Just say it! Itachi's conscience kept screaming but no words came out when he tried to speak. Kaira sensed his hesitation and began to speak.

"W-well then,...I shall leave you to your thoughts as you seem to not be fully collected. Allow me to speak." Kaira knew that now was the time to do what she did best: cheerfully ramble on about things of little importance. She often did this when Itachi had nothing to say. She knew Itachi would get tired after a while and stop her one sided dialogue.

"Guess what, Itachi? Today, our squadron leader for the ANBU had complimented me on my impressive use of healing skills. Right now, I am merely a rookie ninja for the ANBU, not like you an accomplished leader of the ANBU blacks ops", she paused hoping for him to interject or say something but he still kept staring at the ground, his thoughts obviously somewhere else

"I always challenge you to shuriken practices and when we practice together I realize that there is no point because you always hit on target. I am hopeless or so our squadron leader tells me..."

"Therefore," she continued, "our squadron leader told me that I could make a fine medical nin. Since that was my only notable trait. Yet, he doesn't know how unique I truly am. Because of my ultra high speed, I could be useful in combat using acquired medical techniques to apply in battle. Can you believe it? Of course, not much is running for me because my only notable traits are my speed and healing skills so I will have work extra hard. Yknow, I really hope to..."

Itachi suddenly looked up from his reverie and placed a single finger over her lips as she trailed off on whatever she was about to say next. You don't have to continue. I'm ready to begin now. He knew that she was only trying to help him collect his thoughts with her non-stop talking yet he decided now was the time to let out what he was dreading to say: 'Don't be weak. Say it...' ,his mind commanded. After all, he was resolute and he had been practicing what to say. 'Say it..., say it...,' the voice inside of him growled.

He cleared his throat and began: "K-Kaira, please understand me when I say that I won't see you for a long time from this point on..." Her eyes widened, "what?", she gasped. Kaira felt like she was suddenly struggling to breath. What was he saying? She couldn't stand it. "Tell me you don't mean it. What are you saying?" The iris's of her changing eyes had now turned a dull shade of grey as she continued to stare into his expressionless face. Itachi's mask seemed to waver and then his eyes didn't bother to disguise their sorrow this time. Itachi continued: "I told you about the Akatsuki one time, remember?" Kaira still couldn't see where this was going... "You might have mentioned it," she stated coolly, struggling to keep a straight face.

Seeing Kaira's hurt face burned away throughout Itachi's entire being yet miraculously, he continued anyway: "I know I didn't explain very well when I mentioned them before but",he gulped. "I'm joining them and there is no turning back." Kaira's eyes were now empty, completely devoid of their usual vibrant tint. "No turning back?", she whispered silently. Itachi nodded, unable to say anything more. A terrible thought crossed Kaira's head and she decided to challenge him. She then turned to face him defiantly. "You don't have to join them. Don't lie to me, Itachi-kun. I know that they aren't forcing you. You're hiding something from me", her eyes lingered on his face suspiciously. Itachi almost turned away from her accusing stare but with all of his courage he was able to face her and look at her squarely in the eye. 'Now is the difficult part', he thought gloomily. He leaned in to cup her heart-shaped face in his hands. He stared deep into her eyes before muttering in her ear, "No, I think you misunderstand me; I want to go. It is my choice." Itachi's eyes didn't change as the words left his mouth. 'Don't let your emotions get the best of you.' the voice inside his head kept growling. Yet the moment Kaira heard those words, she jolted back as if struck. "Choice!", she screeched, her voice raising an octave. She was livid now... "Damn your choices, Itachi! Don't you want to be with me--like you once promised--", her voice now dropped down to a whisper, "-forever?"

Itachi didn't think that she would react this strongly. 'Had I actually mentioned that we would be together forever?',he wondered. Itachi looked into her tear-filled eyes, his eyes, cold and unwavering this time. "You know I want to be with you. You should already know that answer," he stated calmly. Kaira's bottom lip shook. "Then why?!', she yelled, banging her fists against Itachi's chest, over and over again, harder and harder. 'Not that it would do any good... It was like hitting a cement wall...' ,she mused with regret. "Why?! Why?! Why?!," she continued to wail, punching harder and harder. She knew that she was beginning to sound like a young child throwing a tantrum but she didn't care. All that mattered was him staying with her.

There was no doubt in Itachi's mind; he knew the answer to that question but he knew that it was the answer that she didn't want to hear. He looked down before slowly raising his head up to answer her question. "Power, Kaira",he stated simply keeping his face stiff, unfeeling. Her eyes still looked confused as if they still didn't understand. He decided to clarify. "I want to build a better future to venture beyond the expected ...beyond my clan."

Kaira's eyes darted in and out of focus as she continued to stare at his cool, seemingly uncaring face. This wasn't the Itachi she knew. She want to collapse into his arms, expect him to let her ramble on about her trivial feelings of the day as he usually did. "Itachi..." she whispered as she almost tumbled over forward and buried her face in his chest, now sobbing, her tears flowing down like rivers down her cheeks. Itachi looked almost taken aback as she continued to sob into his chest, her shoulders heaving almost uncontrollably. He was not expecting this at all. He had expected her to continue arguing, convincing him to stay. 'That was just the type of person she was...' Itachi had been doing his best to keep collected while delivering his rehearsed lines to her this entire time in order to cut off unnecessary connections but seeing her in this reduced state of sobbing made him wanted to comfort her, deeply apologize for what he was doing to her... Instead, he wrapped his arms around her for he knew she loved that and stroked her hair soothingly. She snuggled deeper, obviously comforted, yet she didn't stop sobbing, leaving tear stains on Itachi's black shirt.

Itachi wished he could stay locked in this embrace forever just staring at the sun that was now beginning to set in the far distance but he knew it couldn't be, no matter how much he wanted to. He forced himself back into reality. He knew he had to do it. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do it but it appeared that it was his only option since she couldn't seem to let go and he didn't have much time ... They were waiting for him. He could simply knock her out now...'but no, I couldn't...' , he decided. 'That wouldn't be right...it would be simply inhumane...unbearable.' Reluctantly, he pulled away from Kaira and slipped it out of his pocket, gently brushing the substance against her lips as he now pulled her head onto his lap. 'This is more painful for me than it is for you, Kaira...' he thought sadly as her eyes faded and drooped, sleepily. 'If only you could feel my pain... I hate doing this to you, my love, my soul, and life... '

Kaira felt his arms leave her as he drew back. She knew she should wipe her tears but she couldn't. They just kept streaming down, flowing across her face, and dripping down her chin. Itachi swiped something on her lips...'perhaps a blow kiss?',she wondered. He was always doing such sweet things for her, she thought, dazed. Her thoughts seemed jumbled, incoherent... Itachi was laying her head down on his lap now. What was happening?...was he really not going to leave?... She stared up at Itachi's beautiful face, looming in and out of focus. Had she been drugged? 'No, she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. It was merely in a nightmare that Itachi had said he was leaving, of course he wouldn't leave her. He really wasn't leaving. He was here with her now, comforting her.' Kaira's head swirled as she stared at Itachis lips. They were moving... She tried to make out the words coming from his mouth. She strained her ears and heard his soft voice,

"Kaira, I swear to you on my life that this will not be the last time you see me again. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we meet again in the near future while I am in the Akatsuki. I said that I would never see you again but I changed my mind. I will come..., I promise you. Hopefully by then, you will have moved on. I don't

deserve you and believe me, this pains me more than it pains you."

She continued to stare at Itachi's face etched with pain at whatever he was saying. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she couldn't bear to see her angel's perfect face wrenched in such sadness and sorrow. His face blurred unsteadily but she wanted to keep this vision. 'This was better than heaven',she decided, dreamily. She smiled, beckoningly before tilting her head upwards, stretching her neck. Itachi immediately knew what she wanted and bent down to her face, pecking her soft lips for only an instant. Kaira desperately wanted to see her angel smile so she quickly kissed his cheek and then higher on his eyelid before poking his forehead playfully like a young child. She saw a small, slight smile play on Itachi's lips yet his eyes still looked empty, sad... "Mischievous kisses, eh?", her voice slurred drearily as Itachis angel face began to slowly zoom out of focus, his face and voice seemed to be drifting away into oblivion yet she didn't want him to go. She felt her hand being squeezed tightly as she heard his last words, "Indeed, mischievous kisses, my love", he murmured ,ever so softly... This was the absolute last thing she heard before his face disappeared and she was surrounded in pitch darkness, passed out.

Itachi lifted up Kaira's limp body and stood up with her in his arms. He had never felt so guilty or horrible. Compared to this, killing Shisui was nothing. Seeing her in that dazed state of mental deterioration, he couldn't help but change his mind and tell her that they would be reunited in the near future while he was in the Akatsuki. He had given her his word and he wouldn't back down on it even if it was a last minute decision. This had definitely not gone the way he had planned but he was filled with a pleasant feeling that they would meet again... even if he had to search the end of the world and back... Hopefully, she had heard him as he was uttering those important words. Honestly, he could not tell...After all, she still was conscious when he had spoken. He brushed his lips with the tip of his fingers remembering her voice drawl out something that sounded like, "Mischievous kisses". He would cherish that moment with her forever for that had been their last. Itachi walked on towards Kaira's house, still keeping close to the edge of the forest, so he wouldn't be seen. There, he tenderly set her body down on the mossy ground where her house was in clear view so she could easily reach it when she woke up.

Unexpectedly, he realized that he had nothing to remember her by. 'No', he thought. 'I will memorize the way she is right here and now.' He stared down into her face, her eyes shut peacefully. She looked radiant even now, the color still visible in her cheeks. He only wished he could see her sparkling eyes open so he could look into them once more. Itachi scanned her face, memorizing how she looked so he could remember her face when he was gone. Finally, when he knew that he had no time left, whatsoever to spare, he leaned in. "Rest well, dear love", he whispered underneath his breath before abruptly turning around to disappear into the dark night, away from Konoha, his home of the past. The Akatsuki would be awaiting him...


	3. Chapter 3

Kaira woke up, startled...

'Where am I?!' ,she wondered as she started to panic. Her head throbbed violently with the force of a heavy hammer...

'What happened while I was asleep? Better yet...how long have I been sleeping...?',she wondered, the questions hurting her head.

She looked around and was filled with a quick rush of relief as she saw her parent's house in close view with the sun rising behind it. It was simply dawn. Only the morning...

'So I only fell asleep in the early evening and slept throughout the night...' ,she reasoned to herself.

A lurking thought told her it was strange that she would end up outside when she woke up since she usually slept in her bed. The moment that thought struck her head, she immediately dismissed that thought, thinking that she was just being paranoid.

Since the house was so close to her, she could easily walk towards the back entrance in no time at all. There, Mother and Father would be awaiting her, anxious to see her since she had been sleeping for so long...

She faintly remembered Itachi's face before she had slept but she shook it off.

'I am always so used to seeing Itachi...I even imagine him when I wake up from sleeping.' ,she mused, humorously.

She rose to get up and brush the dirt off of her black-red skirt. Her head continued to throb, strangely.

'I must have a migraine.', she thought, annoyed.

She would ask Mother for some ointment and then walk over to the Uchiha manor and see how Itachi was doing.

'Itachi's name seems to ring a bell...something about meeting him at some forest...' ,she pondered, curiously. She shook off that lingering thought, thinking that she was silly for thinking of Itachi so much.

Kaira stood up and began to stride towards the back of her parent's house.

She had barely taken a few steps when she saw her Father race over to her and grasp her shoulders in a death grip. Kaira scanned her Father's face, curiously. His face was chalk white and looked unwell.

'What's wrong with him?' ,she wondered to herself, confused.

"Not you, too?!", he asked, looking incredulous.

"Huh...?" Now Kaira was definitely clueless.

"I thought you would be a victim too." her Father clarified, still looking at her with a mixture of shock, relief, and worry. He hugged her tightly, almost squeezing the air out of her lungs.

'This is doing nothing to help my pounding migraine', thought Kaira sourly. 'Was this his idea of some joke?...' Kaira could think of no other way that could have gotten her Father so riled up.

"Father, what's wrong? I don't understand anything you're talking about--tell me please!"

Her father's eyes suddenly filled with understanding as he continued to look into his daughter's confused face. He pulled her into a hug again.

"I understand now. Y-you were sleeping and didn't hear the horrible news.",his eyes looked wild and frenzied. "Horrible news?..." Kaira uttered, the color now disappearing from her face.

Her Father continued: "Yes, W-we didn't see you anywhere and we knew h-how close you were to him a-and when we heard about the incident, we thought you might have been involved in his madness too...", her Father's voice gushed out rather quickly as if he didn't want to take his time dragging out those painful words.

Kaira tried to piece together the words that her seemingly-mad Father was saying but she couldn't. What was happening...?

"You could have been killed..." ,her Father now whispered, still holding her close to him.

"I still don't understand, Father...Who are you referring to when you say ...he?" ,Kaira asked, hoping he wouldn't get frustrated by her lack of knowledge.

Her Father's face paled even more, if that was humanly possible.

"Kaira, you shouldn't have to hear the name from me. I know how close you two were and..." ,his voice trailed off as he looked at her sheepishly.

'Itachi...' ,Kaira's first instinct told her. 'No, it couldn't be anything bad' ,she firmly decided, resolute.

Her father surveyed her silence before saying, "Quick, come with me up to the house where everyone is waiting, Kaira. That should help you grasp the truth."

Her father gripped her wrist and started to gently pull her towards the house. Kaira silently let her Father lead her, dazedly. She had no idea what was going on but had an idea she was about to find out...

Her Father still held her by the wrist as they walked over the threshold to the back entrance, together.

'It's as if he is afraid to let me go' ,thought Kaira to herself, still confused my the enigmatic situation.

Her Father and her walked through the living room and then to the spacious kitchen at the front of the house.

Kaira gasped when she saw everyone crowded around her parent's small oak kitchen table. Her Uncle, Aunt, Grandparents, friends, parents of friends, and high-ranking ninjas were all there, cramped in their kitchen.

'What's going on?...' ,she wondered.

"Why is --...everyone here?",she squeaked. Her voice cracked. It was dry with shock.

She was nervous, now. Something big must have happened.

A young ninja with white hair and a mask spoke up first. He looked at Kaira with understanding and knowledge beyond his years.

"I am Kakashi, a jounin sent by the Hokage-sama to search your house along with Anko, Asuma, Gai, Genma, and Raido." He motioned to all of the young Jounin standing next to him. The one called Gai flashed his teeth and shot her a friendly nice guy pose. Kaira tried to smile back but she couldn't get the muscles in her mouth to work. After all, she was currently rookie-chunnin, not to mention a junior medical assistant to the ANBU. She knew that she could take care of herself, sufficiently. Why would so many high-level Jounins come here all for her...?

"Why have you come to search my house?" ,Kaira asked the white haired man called Kakashi ,hoping that she wouldn't regret asking that question.

Kakashi looked at her sadly with his uncovered eye. He turned to face Kaira's mother. "I think you should be the one to tell her." That was all he said as he looked down, silently.

The other Jounin watched Kaira carefully as if she were a paper bomb ready to explode.

Kaira's mother loudly cleared her throat before she began,

"S-Sweetheart, we all love you and care for your well-being. Last night, a brutal massacre took place at the Uchiha manor." Her mother paused looking at Kaira, wondering if she should continue.

Kaira felt the blood drain from her face. A shocking thought came into her head.

'He wouldn't, no, couldn't be...dead. It wasn't possible...'

The words seemed to spill out...

"Is Itachi alright?! Is he hurt?!" ,was the first thing that Kaira could think to blurt out, wildly.

Her Mother continued to look at her with complete sadness etched around every tight line in her face. Kaira also heard a few muffled gasps go around the room.

Her mother continued, "I know this will pain you deeply when I say this but it was Itachi who destroyed his own clan. There is only one survivor-...Sasuke Uchiha."

Kaira felt the world spin around her. It wouldn't stop spinning...

She heard small voices buzz all around her. "Hmmph...I always knew that Itachi was a strange one.", she heard her Aunt converse with her husband in a hushed tone. "He was always so silent but I never knew his thoughts were with killing his own clan..." , she faintly heard her Uncle whisper back something about Itachi always having a dirty, rugged look about him.

"Monster...", her friend's mother uttered, referring to Itachi.

This is too much...', Kaira thought as she swayed dizzily.

"Liars!!" ,she choked out wanting to quiet those horrible buzzing voices. She continued to sway, dizzily.

'It couldn't be...Itachi would never do it. She knew how he craved power but...this was going... too far.

Kakashi then spoke up when he saw Kaira's disbelieving face,

"Your parents told us how close you two were. I know it must pain you to hear this. We, Jounins all came to see if you you were all right. We thought he would have killed you, too. An undisclosed source tells us you were meeting in the forest, last evening right before the massacre took place." Kakashi paused to see if this would ring a bell.

Kaira felt like she had been punched in the stomach. The air seemed to be sucked out of her chest...she couldn't breath. At Kakashi's words, a torrent of thoughts suddenly came rushing back to her. Kaira remembered meeting Itachi in the forest where he told her about joining the Akatsuki and fulfilling his dreams.

She had cried and then her head ended up in his lap where she had listened to him speak some strange words before she instantly fell asleep.

Now, All of a sudden, she remembered exactly those words he had spoken about coming back to her one day... Everything was clear to her now. As clear as day...

'Everything Itachi had said...and why everyone was crowded around in her kitchen...is all...coming together...like the pieces of a puzzle.',she thought with terrible realization.

Kaira couldn't handle the dim facts that all of the evidence pointed to. It was impossible to stop this torrent of thoughts. She didn't want to hear her thoughts of realization even though she knew that they were all true. 'This is just too much...' ,she thought, nauseated.

She was tumbling, falling into an empty void of nothingness. She swirled about and was falling toppling over into the hard kitchen floor, fainting.

The last thing she saw were dozens of horrified faces, including her parents, as she fainted. Then, it was pitch black, complete darkness...

END OF FLASHBACK-DREAM

Kaira screamed and woke up from her recurring dream. Her stomach seemed to lurch as she lifted her upper body off the bed. She hugged her knees securely from under the bed covers. It was 5 years ago but it still haunted her night and day.

The dream was a familiar flashback of that morning which she had been desperately trying to forget. It was the day she had woken up to find Itachi gone and the Uchiha Clan murdered...at his... hands.

She often had this flashback at random moments in the daytime but sometimes it crept up to intrude upon her dreams ,too. It frustrated Kaira that she couldn't seem to fully push Itachi out of her mind.

Before, when she heard Itachi's name, she felt that she would almost vomit or choke on her next word. Things had gotten slightly better as time progressed but the thought of him was still in her mind, haunting her, relentlessly.

But...she was now seventeen. 'Grow up',she thought bitterly. After all that she had been through, it was only rational that she should not love him anymore. Yet...she did. It was a deep, deep secret she kept from her peers and even her family. It was because she was ashamed of herself...for being...so pathetic. She would remember his understanding black eyes, steady voice, and cool touch. It often made her burst out crying at random intervals even in front of others. She cursed herself for being so weak.

When she wondered why she still loved him, she thought of his reasons for doing what he did. She didn't completely agree with his reasons to kill them only for power or as 'a test.' But...his Father always expected Itachi to diminish his dreams to only his Clan and she could only imagine the pressure that he felt everyday. A small part of Kaira kept nagging herself that it was the Akatsuki that ordered him to do the killing. That would be rational... Yet...why would he leave Sasuke alive..?

She was probably the only one who knew that Itachi secretly had genuine love for his brother, Sasuke. Itachi pitied him for never holding the attention of his Father which Sasuke obviously wanted so badly. That was the reason he had been avoiding his Father for about 6 months, causing tensions to rise between the two of them. It was to ensure Sasuke would have time to bond with his Father who seemed to have only eyes for Itachi. It was those small yet sweet, subtle things that always melted her heart and increased her irrevocable love for him.

Kaira sighed but then suddenly remembered as she came back down to reality as she took in a sharp intake of breath. 'I probably have a new mission assignment today,' she thought. It wouldn't help if her thoughts were with Itachi.

"Forget Itachi, forget Itachi" ,she kept muttering to herself.

'Not that it would do much good.' ,she thought to herself bitterly.

She wondered if Itachi thought of her as much as she constantly thought about him.

Kaira got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom where she changed and brushed her teeth.

After that, she walked farther ahead to the kitchen where her Mother was sitting on the floor near the low oak kitchen table eating shrimp sushi with some tea.

Kaira took a glass where she poured some tea for herself ,too. Silently, she sat down and joined her parents. As she peered into her glass of tea vacantly, she saw Itachi's beautiful reflection staring up at her. His dark eyes penetrating her...almost as if he could read her soul. She didn't want to lose his reflection so she kept staring. This was probably some old facet of her imagination dreaming of his face but she didn't care. She liked it all the same and didn't want to lose his reflection.

As she stared at his face, her thoughts faded back to him. Her thoughts reflected back to his last words. After Kakashi reminding her about their meeting in the forest, she remembered everything he had said. It was if some forgotten part of her brain had been reawakened.

Itachi had promised her that he would come back... She hoped with all of her heart that he would come back but it had already been 5 long years.

'He should have come back after all of this time.',she thought, dejectedly.

Still...it didn't hurt to hope. Hope that he would come back was the only thing that kept her strong this entire time. Hopefully, he hadn't just said that at the last moment because he pitied her while she was crying so loudly on his chest. He had told her that it pained him...so...Itachi did still love her when he had left her...

Kaira cringed as she remembered how she had acted like a complete idiot in front of him when she had been drugged. She had never fully forgiven him for drugging her without warning. He probably knew that drugging her was the only way she would let him go...but still...

Kaira wished their good-bye could have been under different circumstances. She had kissed him lightly a few times before drawling "Mischievous kisses,eh?" and his last words had been something like, "Indeed, mischievous kisses."

Instead of commenting on all of those trivial, irrelevant things, she could have begged him to stay...told him how much she loved him but she didn't.

Kaira continued to stare into her tea cup with as much ferocity as she could muster. She shook her tea cup to make the painful image of Itachi, in all of his beautiful perfection, disappear along with the ripples in the tea.

"Kaira?" ,her Mother asked, concerned.

"What it is it?" ,asked Kaira looking up from her tea.

"It's nothing but it's just that you looked so dazed out staring down at that tea for so long. Does it taste bad?"

Kaira chuckled. Mother's tea never tasted bad...

"Of course not. You could just say I have a lot on my mind."

Her Mother nodded with understanding before continuing;

"You should since you were only moved up to special-jounin missions at the end of last year. Mission assignments keep coming at you from the elders...especially since after the recent destruction."

Kaira nodded remembering how a field of unbreakable darkness surrounded their beloved Hokage-sama. The black ops. could do nothing as they watched that damned Orochimaru kill him. 'It probably wasn't easy for Orochimaru', she thought smugly. He looked in pain and was flown away at the end of the fight. Thinking of the battle between them made her grind her teeth in frustration.

Her mother continued to speak, breaking through Kaira's thoughts,

"What I meant to tell you is that the village elders need you to guard the outskirts of the village of Konoha. I know you hate it but more vigilance than ever is needed if an enemy village attacks. Konoha is weak and still in the stages of constructing and repairing."

Kaira grimaced knowing that boring tasks like guarding the usual posts was one of the worst assignments that she could have received.

Kaira's mother saw her expression and continued apologetically;

"Besides, the village elders said that your time to guard would only be in the early afternoon."

Kaira sighed before shooting her mom 'the nice-guy pose' with the teeth flash. That always showed everyone that she meant to carry things out. Her mother smiled back at Kaira before walking out of the kitchen.

After her Mother had completely left the room, Kaira dropped her smile and sighed. She hated having to guard the village... It was her least favorite duty. She, a high ranking ninja, never had to sink into those mundane tasks before.

Yet...now it seemed that she and all of her other comrades had to guard Konoha constantly these days. She knew that her post was near the road that lead outside in Konoha. Along the side was the waterway and on the other side was trees. That place was rather nature-filled...unlike the rest of Konoha.

'It won't be so bad',she thought to herself, trying to appease her unhappiness.

'Speaking of happiness...', she thought. Infact, despite Itachi leaving...her 5 years since he had left hadn't been unbearable...

Right after Itachi left, Gai-sensei took up a liking to Kaira commenting on her "vibrant youth spirit" and offered to train her once he saw her already high speed. Gai-Sensei was a forte in speed not to mention tai-jutsu. He was able to teach her how to incorporate medical techniques into her fighting style. That wasn't the most important part, though. When Itachi had left, she knew that she had stopped acting like herself. Gai-sensei taught her to loosen up and never failed to make her laugh. She knew she was his star pupil until she had left to start her jounin exam and passed. After that, they became comrades/subordinates. Despite that, she still had much respect for Gai despite his comical whims. As his ex-star pupil, she had even taken up to doing his teeth flash, nice guy pose, and attitude. Luckily, she avoided that hideous green suit that he always wore even though he insisted that she wore one. Gai now spent much of his time teaching some apparent genius-of-hard-work kid called Rock Lee who was his new star pupil-(not to mention mini look-alike) At least there would be someone else to wear that green suit instead of her.

Kaira had also found genuine friends in Kakashi,Anko,Asuma, and Kurenai.

Kurenai especially, because even though she was 10 years older, they had taken the jounin exams together. Kurenai had even taught her more about gen-jutsu and taught her how to dispel. Kurenai was a true master at gen-jutsu... Dispelling was a fairly basic technique so she was more than appalled when she figured that Kaira couldn't even dispel gen-jutsu. She remembered how Kurenai had flew into a fitful rage commenting on how some genin could even dispel while a jounin like Kaira couldn't. Gen-jutsu and mind tricks were never Kaira's specialty. That was her weakness in combat but everyone had their talents.-What could she say?

'Not to mention', she thought, unconscientiously blushing...three years ago, she had the teensiest crush on Kakashi with his cool, laid back attitude so unlike Gai, in a pleasant way. She often wondered what made him feel attracted to him so. After all, she hated that stupid mask he always wore and perverted style of book choice. Then, when she considered things, she realized how much of his cool attitude and demeanor reminded her of Itachi. All of the subtle things they did. Kakashi would never know how alike he and Itachi were. She would never tell him because she knew how he definitely wouldn't like to know that they were alike in any way. He had hated Itachi with a hateful spark ever since...the incident. Not only that, but how it had affected Kaira...made her secretly sad and hurting inside. she knew that Kakashi could see right through her with simple observation and intuition. Now, unlike 3 years earlier, Kaira was not so naive. She knew that Kakashi loved her protectively and nothing more. Besides, she had realized a long time ago that it was hopeless to dream when he was much older.

Unfortunately, Kakashi never missed anything...including his admirers. Kaira remembered that day, three years ago, when Kakashi coolly walked up to her only to tell her that he was flattered but it wouldn't work out. He had then patted her on the head, chuckling, before walking away, reading Make-out Paradise. She had been more embarrassed than disappointed. Even when she had gotten over that so long ago, Kakashi never failed to remind her time and time again.

Still in the Kitchen, Kaira continued to muse about her ex-sensei Gai and her friends. At least, she had found a bit of happiness without Itachi. A small part of her felt smug...until she realized the internal pain that she felt.

'It wasn't selfish to be happy considering how Itachi left many years ago without a second glance.',Kaira decided, hurt and gloomy all at once.

Trying to change her grim thoughts, she thought of her relationship with her friends now. She sighed..Those were good times back then. Unfortunately, she had not been spending as much time with them, nowadays, as she would had liked.

While many of her comrades like Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai spent their time teaching genin, she chose to work most of her missions for the ANBU. Instead of being the junior medical assistant she once was, she was now the top medical specialist for the ANBU and was basically on the same level as the head squadron leader, himself. She didn't like to think of the word, 'squadron leader' Before he left, Itachi was the squadron leader... She shook off those unpleasant thoughts wanting to focus on the pleasant things. Any small thought could often trigger the painful memories of Itachi which she tried so hard to forget.

Kaira closed her eyes, downgrading out her thoughts to think of more simple things. She hoped this morning would pass slowly. She was definitely in no rush to waste her life pointlessly waiting on guard near the waterway on the outskirts of Konoha.

'This would have never happened if it wasn't for that cursed invasion...' ,she thought, bristling at the thought of Orochimaru.

She got up from the spot she was sitting and walked out of the kitchen breathing fresh air in and out. There was no point in being angry at what had already happened.

Kaira took a step forward, across her house's creaky threshold, deciding that she would quit thinking of both that cursed Orochimaru and Itachi. She would find a way to spend her time until the early afternoon when her time to guard came.

Kaira strolled out of her house thinking of possible things to do until the early afternoon during her time to guard at her usual post. She was determined to keep her mind off of Itachi for as long as possible during her free morning time. Unpleasant thoughts of him wouldn't ruin her morning. There was still a few hours left until the early afternoon and lots of time to blow. She definitely had some time to spare...


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi rolled over on his back, the hard floor rigid under his back. He couldn't sleep. This wasn't anything new and it had nothing to do with the hard surface that he was so accustomed to sleeping on. It wasn't possible to rest completely at ease while in the Akatsuki where anyone could strike... The Akatsuki had many enemies but he knew better than to complain... He lifted his head up groggily, his black bangs sweeping across his eyes.

'Morning...?' ,he wondered seeing light spill in through his window.

The days flew by like years while in the Akatsuki. He felt like a totally different person than he had been before he had left. It was true...his power had increased exponentially. Despite all of that, he felt strangely empty even though he had gotten everything that he had wanted...almost hollow...like there was something missing...

The word missing triggered that name in the back of his head. 'Kaira...' , he thought, wistfully. He shook his head trying to clear that name. He had been trying to forget her name since he had left Konoha. His efforts were to no prevail since every day, he couldn't help but think of her and wonder how she was coping with how he had abruptly left.

'Why are you so weak?', a familiar taunting voice echoed again in his head.

A true shinobi knew that having strong, personal connections to others was a hindrance. He knew that well enough. Letting her get in the way of his combat and goals was complete foolishness.

The word: Love. That word was so unfamiliar to him that he almost couldn't remember the meaning anymore. He certainly held no love for his fellow other Akatsuki members. Love was only what he felt towards that one human who he didn't want to love...his mortal weakness.

'Kaira doesn't even know the power she holds over me.' ,he thought, bitterly.

He remembered her angelic face while she was asleep, drugged. If only she knew how much it had pained him to leave her. Itachi felt her imaginary fingertips brush against his cheek and how she would silently whisper his name. Nothing sounded better than when she whispered his name...

She would sigh and lean in the hollow near the base of his neck while he would wrap an arm around her and sit in peaceful silence until it was broken---most often by her since she seemed to love trivial talking yet uncharacteristically, he wouldn't mind her talking as he listened to her care-free troubles.

Itachi's thoughts strayed to his last promise. He would see her again. After all, he had promised...

He cleared his head to empty those thoughts of her. Staying on track was crucial. Itachi was all business now. He had to be that way in order to stay strong, calm, and keep his emotions in check. After all, love was...a weakness. A burden imposed upon those who were too weak to break all ties from those close to them. Of course, Itachi was still not strong enough to kill Kaira. But, not thinking of her so much was a good start...

He got up on his feet and tossed on his red/black Akatsuki robe before walking to the next room where Kisame was curled up on the ground sleeping...yet not sleeping at the same time. Itachi cleared his throat at the same time that Kisame jolted up, automatically awakened. Kisame got up to his feet, swinging his blade, Samehada across his back. His lips curled up in a vicious smile.

"Any slicing today, Itachi-san?", he growled as he relished the thought of slicing up people. The corners of Kisame's lips were curled upwards.

Itachi made sure to keep his face blank and words simple.

"Leader's orders. We shall go find out more on the nine tailed fox boy."

Immediately, Kisame's face dropped and his smile faded.

"How boring...no action" ,Kisame groaned.

Itachi was in no mood to deal with Kisame and his irrational mood to fight.

"We will leave now and should arrive at Konoha by early afternoon." , he spoke, coldly.

Itachi turned on his heel ,leaving from Kisame's room. Too much interaction with others was not his forte.

Itachi walked outside to face the fresh air as Kisame walked behind him, obviously not looking forward to it. A tiny part of Itachi was looking forward to seeing his home of the past, Konoha. He might even see Kaira, his love which he had long left. Gingerly, feeling his slashed headband, he flew upwards towards the surrounding trees, with a grumbling Kisame at his side. 'Onto Konoha' , he thought, the curiosity strong within him


	5. Chapter 5

Kaira stood still lurking near the white path near the water way. No one was going to come...she was

sure of it. She had been trying to waste time in the morning but she had still ended up standing in her post, guarding Konoha. This was indeed rather boring...

She yawned.

Hopefully, the early Afternoon would be over soon so she could go home or train with Gai, her ex sensei. Looking around and seeing no one, she crept into the woods right near the edge of the white waterway path. There, she could remain hidden but still be able to see if any intruders were coming through that way.

'Sometimes I wonder if I'm born with such tactful abilities...' thought Kaira, proudly.

Here, no one could see her and she could relax. She bent down to sit and relieve her tired knees while hidden by the many trees... There was nothing to worry about...no one was going to come...

Little did Kaira know that the guard on the opposite side of Konoha had fallen asleep as two strange men in black/red cloaks and string hats approached. They approached silently and without a trace. The smaller of the two looked up gazing at the guard as the guard immediately dozed off. The two men peered over Konoha from above and exchanged a silent conversation on how the once-prosperous Konoha had been turned into ruins by its recent attack. These two men were Itachi and Kisame, of the Akatsuki.

Would fate truly intervine?

Was it meant to be that Itachi and Kaira would meet once again under these strange circumstances?

Itachi hid under the shelter of a nearby sweets stall, sipping tea, quietly. Kisame did the same. Hopefully, by waiting around, they could find some information on the nine-tailed fox boy. Itachi hoped they could be done with this quickly. Being recognized here was the last thing he needed...His ring glinted a bright Scarlett as it held the cup and it tightened as he saw who was standing right in front of the stall...

'Hatake Kakashi'...Itachi immediately thought.

He was one of the last 3 to possess the sharingan eye. The corner of Kakashi's eye lingered on Itachi and Kisame before he faced the opposite direction. Itachi knew that he had been immediately spotted but it would be interesting to listen in...

Perhaps he could extract some valuable information on the nine-tailed boy...

Itachi eyes then lingered to the two faint figures slowly walking up to meet Kakashi.

As the two figures came closer he immediately recognized the familiar faces as Asuma and Kurenai, two other Jounins from Konoha.

Itachi subtly tilted his string head cover over his eyes as not to be noticed.

Kakashi greeted them by commenting on how close they had gotten.

'About time that someone has noticed', thought Itachi, amused.

Even he had noticed when he was still a part of Konoha.

Kurenai turned away, embarrassed, her cheeks a bright blush-red as she muttered something about buying Anko some dumplings.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Asuma, indifferently, still at Kurenai's side.

Itachi continued to silently listen from where he was sitting with Kisame. They hadn't been fooled. Like Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had spotted him right away, their eyes had quickly darted to him and Kisame before focusing back on Kakashi.

"Well, I came to buy an offering and I'm meeting someone here." ,Kakashi answered casually. This immediately caught Itachi's attention. Perhaps Kakashi had connections to the nine-tailed boy. ..

Kakashi paused, his eyes again flickered to the two men, Itachi and Kisame.

"Sasuke, that is" , he clarified.

Itachi felt surprised and shocked at the mention of his brother's name. He had not seen Sasuke in such a long time...since after...what happened. It startled him to hear Sasuke's name. Why would Kakashi be meeting with his younger brother of all people?

His hand involuntarily twitched on the mug of tea that he was holding.

"Oh? It's unusual for you to wait fro someone. Is the offering for Obito?" Asuma asked, his eyes flickering to Kisame and Itachi once more, just like Kakashi's had.

Itachi and Kisame still sat calmly, sipping tea, listening. Itachi knew the time to leave was drawing near...but it was not quite yet. Finding information was crucial.

"Obito?", asked Kurenai, confused.

"Something like that",Kakashi confirmed.

This conversation wasn't going anywhere. Itachi lifted his eyes up as Kisame's cup of tea clanked down heavily, his yellow ring glinting in the sun.

This was the obvious indicator to leave. Itachi turned back and saw the faint outline of his younger brother before him and Kisame quickly shot off, disappearing towards a white path near a waterway, outlined with a small forest.

'What a pity...' ,thought Itachi.

He would have loved to have glimpsed his brother's face once more. He imagined that Sasuke's face would have angled into a more manly look with hardened eyes.

Pulling away from his thoughts, he looked around . There were no guards in sight. He knew that guards were the least of his worries since there was no doubt in his mind that Asuma, Kurenai, or Kakashi would appear to stop Kisame and him.

Despite that, they had to keep moving...getting caught would attract too much unwanted attention.

Kisame and him slowly walked along the white path, waiting to be caught up to by the Konoha Jounins.

immediate switch in POV

Kaira rocked back and forth on her heels, still in a bent crouch.

Abruptly, she heard multiple footsteps coming from the direction of someone trying to leave Konoha. She peered through the thick curtain of trees in the white path near the waterway.

Two strange men in black/red cloaks were walking down it...

Kaira looked them over. Chakra and immense power seemed to radiate from them, strongly. These weren't just some average chumps...

'Who were they...?'

She knew that she should have immediately run out from the trees and told them to stop but something held her back. She desperately NEEDED to stop them but an invisible hand seemed locked around her shoulders, keeping her from moving.

Staying still and giving up the pointless struggle, she looked at their cloaks more carefully.

It was in that instant-that exact moment. It was in that fraction of a moment in time that felt like an eternity. The air left her lungs.

It was like a lightning jolt. It was without warning.

It was then that it hit Kaira, fast and furious.

The clouds were black with red clouds. There was no doubt about it.

They were the Akatsuki.

Kaira's heart seemed frozen in her chest.

Itachi's name seemed to echo repeatedly in her head. Perhaps one of the two members, walking by might be him...

She tried to peer under their head covers.

One had a blue tinted skin and wide shark eyes. That definitely wasn't him.

Afterwards, she looked at the smaller, slighter figure. Ruby red eyes with black markings immediately stood out from under his head cover.

Kaira felt like screaming, it was him. She couldn't believe it...

'It's really him...', she thought. Those were the legendary sharingan eyes.

She stood, rooted in place...

She continued to stare at those eyes.

He was gone for 5 whole, long years. Finally, he was back...It was a miracle... But why?...

Was he really back to see her? Why had he brought his Akatsuki friend?

Those questions still bubbled in her head, wildly. Kaira wanted to run up to him, hug him, tell him how much she missed him. It was as if a wild urge now powered all of her mind.

Yet...she still held back.

She surveyed him, once more...

Something about him was different. Very different. His posture was more rigid, his eyes were cold and silent.

'I should stop them no matter who they are. I might even get to have a serious talk with Itachi.', she decided.

But before she could move another step, suddenly, she saw them stop as two familiar figures appeared in the air and stopped in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

The two figures grew less hazy as they they appeared. Kaira's eyes widened as she immediately gasped...

It was Kurenai and Asuma yet why would...they...be here?

After all, Itachi had killed the whole prestigious Uchiha Clan. He certainly couldn't be welcome in Konoha. Kaira's heart seemed to stop pounding. She remembered that the Akatsuki was a criminal organization and that was why they were going to be stopped. Kaira continued to observe carefully from behind the cover of trees.

Why weren't Itachi and his Akatsuki partner running away?... Were they looking for a death wish?

If they thought they would be welcome, they were in for the surprise of their life. Kurenai and Asuma looked serious and in no mood to reason. They were not the type of people that anyone would want to deal with when they were in such an unpleasant state.

As much as Kaira cared for her comrades, Asuma and Kurenai, she wished that they would leave them be. Nothing would be wrong about letting them go their way... Kaira crossed her fingers.

'Please don't let them kill Itachi. He can't...die yet...for my sake...' ,she pleaded even thought she knew how selfish that sounded.

Tension seemed to radiate from Konoha Jounins and both of the Akatsuki members who faced each other, tense and seemingly ready to kill. It was Asuma who spoke first,

"You're not from this village, are you? Why are you here?" , he asked in his deep, rumbling voice.

Kaira gulped. She knew that Asuma would probably scold her later for hiding behind the trees when she was supposed to be on watch guard duty.

Itachi faced them calmly. "It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san." he stated, briefly.

'It's just like Itachi not to go into introductions...' , thought Kaira in remembrance.

"If you know us, you must be former ninja of this village." Asuma continued to stare, suspiciously.

'It's him! Itachi!' , Kaira wanted to scream out but her tongue seemed stuck. In fact, her whole body seemed immobile. This was probably the shock of seeing Itachi when she hadn't seen him in 5 long years.

Itachi lifted up his head covers slightly to reveal his sharingan eyes. Kurenai and Asuma involuntarily shook as their eyes widened. They were finally figuring out who this mysterious man was.

Asuma mouth seemed to tremble, "Y-you're..."

Itachi pulled off his head cover and began to unbutton the first few buttons of his akatsuki cloak. He paused and continued to stare at Akatsuki and Kurenai.

Obviously, he was hoping that this would trigger back their memory of them. His long black bangs blew into the wind as he surveyed them, coolly.

From the trees, Kaira could see his face and she had to bite her tongue from gasping. He had changed...his jaw more rigid… being taller with a pronounced and dignified air. He couldn't possibly be the childhood friend whom she had known from before. It was impossible.

Her face paled. It really was him...her beloved Itachi from so long ago...

Asuma smirked, "No doubt about it. It's...Itachi...Uchiha."

Asuma and Kurenai continued to stare in shock.

Kaira couldn't keep track of the conversation from here. Her eyesight seemed hazy. His partner, a strange, blue-tinted figure who introduced himself as Kisame growled something as Asuma and Kurenai exchanged tense conversation with the two.

Kaira couldn't pay attention when she was focused in on Itachi that whole time. It seemed that he didn't want to fight Kurenai and Asuma but it was clear that they wouldn't back down.

Kaira shuddered. Come to think of it, It made sense for them not to back down. Those two were wanted, S-ranked criminals...

'Why Itachi...?', she wondered, sadly.

Kisame seemed to ask Itachi something, probably about killing the two and Itachi apparently agreed considering as how Kisame immediately swung his blade down into the white concrete waterway as soon as those confirming words left Itachi's lips.

The fight had begun. Kaira clenched her fists. They shouldn't have had to fight. She shook her head. No, Itachi and this fellow called Kisame were S-ranked criminals. They needed to be definitely defeated even though Itachi was still in her heart.

Kisame's blade swung towards Asuma as he took out his metal fist-slashers to defend against the blow. Asuma's arms trembled as it was obvious that he was being overpowered even when this Kisame wasn't using his full blade.

Asuma wouldn't be able to hold off Kisame for very long.

From behind Asuma, Kurenai did some basic hands sign seals preparing for a Genjutsu. Kaira saw that Itachi's head turned to watch her with his sharingan eyes. Itachi's eyes widened, trapping the genjutsu in his sharingan. There was no doubt that Itachi had seen it.

Kaira gulped. Now, he would be able to break through whatever illusion that Kurenai was about to do. Kisame's blade ripped through the sleeve of Asuma's sleeve right before thick sand appeared near Kisame's feet causing him to stay, stuck.

A tree appeared behind Itachi as Itachi stood there, calmly as if this type of thing was a usual occurance. The tree wrapped it's thick branches around Itachi as Kurenai head appeared from the top of the tree with a kunai in her hand.

"This is it!" she cried as the kunai lunged towards Itachi's neck. Kaira squeezed her eyes hoping to shut out the image.

What if Itachi hadn't actually seen through the illusion?

Of course, it was only rational that she wanted Asuma and Kurenai to defeat them but she didn't want Itachi to die. She was sure that deep inside, he was still the Itachi from long before. The one who she used to know and love...

Itachi smirked to himself as Kurenai immediately took his spot in the tree. This time, she was the one wrapped in thick branches. Kurenai's eyes widened in shock...

"A Genjutsu of that level won't work against me." is all Itachi stated calmly before lunging towards Kurenai with a kunai hidden in his hand.

The kunai was directed towards her face but right before the kunai hit, Kurenai bit her lip as blood trickled down. The pain cleared out the Genjutsu as she was able to duck before the kunai came.

The kunai only sliced a few strands of hair but Kurenai didn't have time to think as Itachi landed a strong kick towards her and she was able to block just in time to prevent serious injuries.

She flew back a few meters, away from the white waterway and into the water.

"Kurenai!", Asuma called, concerned.

He was still attempting to ward off Kisame who growled something bout not being able to look away.

As Kurenai was kneeling to get up, Itachi suddenly appeared behind her in an instant.

Kaira shuddered from where she was, hidden behind the cluster of trees.

This was the end for Kurenai... She sighed.

Why couldn't she simply find the courage to jump out and confront Itachi...? Her heart continued to throb in her chest painfully.

Itachi stared down at Kurenai who looked back at him with pure despite.

"That was pretty nice, Kurenai-san, but...", he drifted off as his eyes flickered to the corner.

"But this is it--for you, that is" ,Kakashi finished.

Kisame continued to swipe at Asuma, oblivious to Kakashi's distraction.

"Suiton!" Kisame summoned as a jet of upcoming water swirled above the surface.

Little did he know that Kakashi had uttered those words at the exact same time. The two jets of water cancelled each other out as they fell back, resigned.

"the same jutsu as mine?..." Kisame wondered in astonishment.

"And why did you come here?" asked Asuma, knowing from first glance that it was his comrade, Kakashi.

Kaira swallowed, relieved. Perhaps, Asuma and Kurenai would have a better chance at defeating these two now that Kakashi had arrived. Itachi and Kisame were so powerfully strong. She couldn't believe how much Itachi had changed. Perhaps, she could continue to hide, watching as the void in her continued to throb...

The void that was so empty. The only thing that could fill the emptyness was suddenly right before her...

Could she simply jump in and interrupt the flow of destiny?

Kakashi appeared from behind Itachi with a kunai to his neck as Itachi slowly turned his head around to face Kakashi.

"What is it that you are looking for?" ,Kakashi asked, pointed the kunai menacingly at Itachi.

Itachi merely gazed at the kunai in Kakashi's hand, blankly

"My way is more efficient than Kisame's" is all that he said as shurikens immediately appeared in Itachi's fist...


End file.
